Distant Yet Close
by xoxoanimeluber
Summary: Cagalli loves her friends, brother, and even her internet buddy. How would she know that someone over the internet would be that close? AxC fic. [I suck at summaries!]
1. New Transfer Student

Hello everyone,  
I'm back with another story!!!! Are you guys excited?? Well this is of course a AthrunxCagalli fic, because they are my all time favorite couple. Also there's going to be some Kira and Lacus! Of course. And some more couples! Just to lazy to list. Haha. Well I guess I had some extra time to just type up another story! Since it's almost summer for me! Yippie! Haha. Well Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as ya'll enjoyed my other story **'It Hurts'**. And if you haven't read **It Hurts** then you better go check it out! Well on with this chapter!

**Summary:**Cagalli loves her friends, brother, and even her internet buddy. How would she know that someone over the internet would be that close? AxC fic.

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_**(Author's note)**

**WARNING****: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MAJOR OOC OUT OF CHARACTER THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ THE STORY, BECAUSE THERE'LL PROBABLY BE LOTS OF MAJOR OOC. AND ALSO TO ADD THEIR SCREEN NAMES WILL BE FUNNY, SO YEAH SORRY I COULDN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER SCREEN NAMES! xD**

Disclaimer: I do not own nothing of Gundam Seed/Destiny! If I did, it would be all romantic and not war!

**Distant yet Close  
****Chapter 1: New Transfer Student**

"Cagalli, will you hurry up?" Kira called to his twin sister to get down stairs.

"Yeah, just hold up, I need to sign off of AIM" Cagalli yelled to her impatient brother, as she typed away to her friend.

**GOLDENxORBS: **Hey sorry I have to go, got school.  
**Emeraldeyes47:** Oh I totally understand, I got to go to school too.  
**GOLDENxORBS: **Alright, let's chat tonight!  
**Emeraldeyes47: **Deal. Talk to you tonight!  
**GOLDENxORBS: **See ya!  
_**GOLDENxORBS has signed off.  
**_'_Hopefully I'll meet her soon' _The guy thought on the other side of the computer.

With Cagalli off of AIM now, she immediately grabbed her backpack and swayed it over her shoulders. She opens her door to find Kira standing there. Cagalli showed him a goofy smile.

"Were going to be late because of you!" Kira said, kind of ticked off at his sister's actions.

"We'll it's just one tardy, don't get all nerdy on me now!" Cagalli said pissed, as she walked down the pile of stairs. Kira just followed shortly after as he had his arms crossed in front of his chest. They both made it to the limo as Kira closed the door behind him, then with that the limo drove off. They both sat in silence as they reached school. They both got out different ways as Cagalli ignored her nerdy brother. She quickly walked off.

"Cagalli! Kira!" Lacus yelled as ran towards the two. She noticed Cagalli walking off, and it didn't seem like her to just walk off without even saying 'Hello'. "Cagalli..." Lacus trailed off as she faced Kira. "What's wrong with her?"

Kira had a sore look on his face, but as Lacus talked to him, it seemed to disappear. A blush formed on his face. "W..Well...we...got into an little argument this morning" Kira quickly said the last part. Lacus smiled, I guess she had a thing for Kira too.

"Oh I see, well I'll go and try to cheer her up!" Lacus said as she trailed off. "See ya!" with that Lacus waved and skipped towards Cagalli. Kira waved back as he walked off to talk to Shinn and Dearka.

"Cagalli!" Lacus yelled as she paced her speed up a bit to catch up with her. This helped as she reached out a hand and grabbed onto Cagalli's shoulder. Cagalli stopped as she turned around to face her friend's angel-like face. Lacus held a smile on her face. Cagalli couldn't help but to smile back.

"I heard that you and Kira had an argument, are you still mad?" Lacus asked, concerned about her friend.

"No, I was just playing with him." Cagalli laughed as Lacus stood there confused.

"Now why would you do that?" Lacus asked, defending Kira.

"Lacus...it's me for goodness sake!" Cagalli laughed again. "Wait... why are you sticking up for Kira...you like him don't you?" Cagalli teased the poor girl. This made Lacus blush a bit. Cagalli softly punched Lacus in the arm. "Just kidding!" Cagalli said, with that the bell rang. Cagalli linked arms with Lacus as she walked off with Lacus to their lockers. Cagalli put her lunch and backpack into her locker. Lacus just stuffed her bags in there, and held her lunch in her hand. They were so busy talking that Cagalli didn't notice she forgot to bring her lunch with her.

The two made it to class as Cagalli sat in her desk, which was near to the window. Lacus sat to the right of her, Milly sat in front of her, as Stellar sat diagonal from her. In front of Stellar was Meyrin. **(Haha yeah I had to do the seating. P)** Kira sat over with the guys on the other side of the class. The class were talking, since the teacher hasn't came just yet. Suddenly some girl runs in saying ,"The teacher's coming!" With that everyone settled down, in silence. Ms. Ramius had entered the room as she cleared her throat.

"Class today, we have a new student that is joining us" Ms. Ramius announced to the class as she motioned her hand for the student to come in. The student in quiet, yet cooly. The girls in the class began to scream at how cute he was. The guys sighed, they had wished that it was a girl. Cagalli and Lacus were the only one that weren't screaming on how cute he was.

"He's so CUTE!" Meyrin had yelled out with glee. Her eyes sparkled as she smile happily. Stellar, Milly, and Lacus giggled at her actions.

"Whatever, Kira is way cuter!" Fllay had yelled out.

"What, no Shinn is cuter!" Lunamaria said looking at Fllay.

Kira and Shinn sighed as they held a sweat-drop on their heads.

"You guys are lucky, you have fan girls" Dearka said as tears fell down his cheeks. Milly heard this and looked over, with that Dearka stopped the waterfall of tears and smiled at her. Milly's glare had work, and she had smiled back.

"No I think I'll have to agree with Meyrin, he is CUTE" Meer said out loud. This caused Fllay, Lunamaria, and Meer to go into a cat fight.

"GIRLS SETTLE DOWN!" Ms. Ramius yelled to the three, as they all stopped their clawing, and sat back down on their desk. This caused Cagalli to be knocked out of her thoughts as she looked up to see a new student. He had Dark Blue hair, with emerald green eyes. _'Emerald eyes... hm.. Reminds me about Alex online, nah... that couldn't be him. He lives in Zaft.' _Cagalli thought to herself. She thought he was kind of cute, she then gazed at him.

"Please introduce yourself" Ms. Ramius said to the new fellow. He nodded as he began to speak.

"Hello, My name is Athrun Zala, and it's a pleasure to meet you all" with that said, Athrun smiled. Most of the girls fainted, Athrun sweat-dropped at this.

"Okay, well with that done, please go take a seat behind Miss Athha." Ms. Ramius said, "Miss Athha, please raise your hand"

Cagalli was still kind of daydreaming, Lacus had noticed this as she snapped a finger in front of the girl's face. This knocked Cagalli out of her thoughts, as she looked over at Lacus. Lacus quickly signaled her to raise her hand. Cagalli did this quickly as she raised her right hand up.

"Here!" Cagalli quickly said. With that Athrun faced and looked at her, this made Cagalli blush.

"Mr. Zala, please go and take your seat" Ms. Ramius said, as she began to write on the chalkboard what the assignment was for today. Meyrin screamed as Athrun walked next to her. Everyone looked over and laughed. Cagalli began to laugh at her friend's behavior.

"Miss Hawke, please stop your screaming" Ms. Ramius said as she was still writing on the chalkboard.

"Yes ma'am" Meyrin then smiled as he walked by. She felt as if she could melt any minute. Athrun walked through the aisle of chairs as he made it to his desk behind Cagalli.

"So your Miss Athha?" Athrun questioned her. _'Smooth, no duh she's Miss Athha!' _Athrun thought as he mentally slapped himself for that. He was so nervous, that he had asked one of the stupidest questions in the world! Well not exactly, he was just over exaggerating.

Cagalli turned around to see Athrun's emerald orbs as she blushed at the sight. "Y..Yes" Cagalli kind of shuddered. Athrun stared deep into her golden ones.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Athrun." Athrun said as he showed her one of his best smiles. Cagalli smiled back in return.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, but just call me Cagalli" Cagalli said as she showed a goofy smile. Athrun chuckled a bit. With that Cagalli turned around and Ms. Ramius began her lecture.

**Lunch Time:**

"Yes, lunch time!" Dearka said as he brought out his bento. Everyone else brought out their bento, except Cagalli.

"Crap, I forgot I left it in my locker this morning" Cagalli said, as she showed an innocent smile. The group sweat-dropped, as Cagalli began to exit the classroom.

"You guys go to lunch first, I'll catch up, I just need to go and get my lunch, alright?" Cagalli said, and with that she ran off through the hallways to get to her locker. Just as she turned a corner, she bumped into someone. She fell down and right there her butt smacked the ground.

"Ow...watch where you're going next time!" Cagalli yelled as she rubbed her butt.

"Oh.. Sorry, it's just that I was running away from some fan girls" the voice sounded familiar to Cagalli. She looked up to find out it was none other than Athrun. She kind of felt bad that she had yelled at him earlier.

"Oh no it's okay I–" Cagalli didn't finish, because Athrun grabbed her hand as they he pulled them both into a small closet. They were so close, Athrun had his hand around her waist, as he looked out the door through a crack to see if the fan girls had passed. Cagalli wasn't focusing on the girls, but on how close they were.

"A-Athrun.." Cagalli began, but was cut off.

"Shhh" Athrun said as he stood for the look out. A few seconds later, a crowd of girls led by Meer were yelling, "Athrun!" "Where is he?" "He's so cute" "I want him to marry me" and so on. You can say were obsessed with Athrun.

"Over here girls!" Meer said as she led the way into a different hallway. With the hallway finally cleared, Athrun looked at Cagalli. This is when Athrun noticed on how close they were.

'_She's so cute...'_ Athrun's mind trailed off as he leaned in closer. Cagalli noticed this, and then pushed herself out of the closet. _'He was going to kiss me...' _Cagalli thought.

Athrun came out right after her. _'Nice going dummy, why did I have to lean in closer. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid...'_ Athrun thought as he hits himself in the head.

"I-I'm...sorry...about that" Athrun said, as his cheeks were a slight pink.

"It's okay, those fan girls can be such a pain. Well going to lunch now, Bye!" With that Cagalli ran off towards the lunch room.

"Gosh, I'm such a doofus" Athrun said to himself.

**Lunch room:**

Cagalli entered as she touched her lips. She was now in her little own world.

"Cagalli, over here!" Lacus yelled as she waved her hand in the air going through the crowd. Cagalli came back into reality as she ran towards the table.

"Where's your lunch, Cagalli?" Stellar asked her. Everyone looked at her, and yes Cagalli was 'empty handed'.

"Aw... man I forgot it again" Cagalli said as she ran out the lunch room.

"Cagalli..." Milly said as she sighed. Everyone sweat-dropped, and sighed too.

"That's Cagalli" Shinn added. Everyone nodded as they went back to eating.

**Hallways:**

Cagalli ran through the hallways as she made it to her locker. "Yes, here my lunch" Cagalli said to herself as she grabbed the bento out of her locker and began going back to the lunch room. But then she heard someone drop their textbooks, Cagalli looked over at the corner to find Athrun hugging another girl. It seem like Athrun wanted to hug her. Since her books were scattered all over the floors. Her face a slight pink blush on it too.

Cagalli was shock by his actions. She felt hurt, well because she had a crush on him, and here now he was hugging another girl. She dropped her lunch as it scattered all over the floor. Athrun turned around to find Cagalli standing there staring at them.

Just as Athrun faced her, Cagalli's golden orbs began to fill with tears. She immediately ran away, as tears dropped down her cheeks, and wiped off as she ran.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: So how was it? Did you guys like it? Well I hope you did, cause I already got this whole story planned out!** **I will probably update next week or something! Please REVIEW!!!!** **Please and Thank you! **

**xoxoanimeluber**


	2. A Clue

Hello everyone,

Yeah, finally decided to update on this story. Well the reason I'm not updating, is well because I'm currently typing up another story. It's not a fanfiction at all. It's just a regular fiction story, and you can go check it out at . My username on there is **XoXCUTExCUPIDXoX **. Anyways, on with the story!

**Summary:**Cagalli loves her friends, brother, and even her internet buddy. How would she know that someone over the internet would be that close? AxC fic.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Author's note)**

**WARNING****: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MAJOR OOC (OUT OF CHARACTER) THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ THE STORY, BECAUSE THERE'LL PROBABLY BE LOTS OF MAJOR OOC. AND ALSO TO ADD THEIR SCREEN NAMES WILL BE FUNNY, SO YEAH SORRY I COULDN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER SCREEN NAMES! xD**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own nothing of Gundam Seed/Destiny! If I did, it would be all romantic and not war!

**Distant yet Close**

**Chapter 2: A Clue**

Cagalli ran through the hallways, as if it she was running away from death. She had covered up her now tearful face, with her hands. As she approached the girl's restroom, she barged in through the doors, and into a stall. She wept quietly in there.

Athrun quickly lets go of the girl, as he asked her, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," the girl nodded as she had a slight pink running across her face. "Thank you for saving me, before I fell to the floor." The girl thanked him, as she bowed and quickly picked up her books. With that she left the sight of Athrun's.

"No problem" Athrun managed to get out, before she had left. He then remembered about what Cagalli had seen. With that he quickly ran the direction she had gone.

Lunch was officially over now. Everyone had gather back into their classrooms, as the afternoon lectures were going to begin soon. Just as Lacus and her friends had entered the classroom, Lacus noticed that Cagalli was not to be found.

"Milly, have you seen Cagalli?" Lacus asked as she gave her a concern look. Milly looked up at Lacus, and then at Cagalli's seat.

"No, not since the lunch incident." Milly responded. Lacus just nodded as she was now getting worried.

"If your looking for that loser, Athha. She's in the restroom crying like a little baby, boo hoo" Meer had said, as she imitated a baby. Fllay and Lunamaria had giggled at this, as Meer join in with the laughter. Lacus gave them a slight glare, with that she ran out the classroom to search for Cagalli.

"Hey Lacus, would you like it if Stellar and I join you?" Milly asked as she walked out to the hallways. Lacus looked back at her, and just smiled.

"No it's fine, you guys just get in class, and I'll be back soon."

"Lacus...watch out!" Stellar yelled as she pointed in Lacus's direction to make her look forward. Lacus turned around to be faced with a big bump.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry to find a friend," Lacus had quickly explained as she rubbed her bottom.

"Lacus, are you okay?!" a familiar voice said. Lacus looked up to find it to be none other than, Kira.

"Kira?" Lacus questioned confused. "Oh, and I'm alright." She smiled to show him proof as she got up and dusted herself off. Kira just stood there as a slight blush came on his face.

"Sorry I bumped into you" Kira looked down as his chocolate, brown hair covered his violet eyes.

"No, it fine. It was basically my fault, since I had been running in the hallways. Please don't be sorry." Lacus said, as she bent down to see his face. Kira blushed at this, as he quickly lifted his head. Lacus stood back to normal, and smiled at him.

"Uh..um..oh..k-kay" Kira shuddered, as his face became a tomato. Lacus giggled.

"Well see you Kira" Lacus waved, as she ran off to find Cagalli again.

Cagalli was still weeping a bit. She didn't know why she couldn't stop. She knew she was stronger than this. But she had no clue, why it makes her suffer so much. Her heart was aching, as if in pain. She was jealous, as you might add. Even though Cagalli didn't want to admit it. Suddenly as Cagalli thought about Athrun, she heard a voice call her name, "Cagalli?" She knew who it was, Lacus.

Lacus looked at the bottom of the stalls to see where her friend was. She quickly spotted her, and walked over to that stall. She knocked on the door.

"Cagalli, are you alright?" Lacus asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cagalli choked out, as she wiped away the tears. _'I don't want Lacus to worry' _were Cagalli's thoughts.

"Well can you open the door?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah," with that Cagalli opens the door with a big smile on her face. You can tell that she was crying by looking at her puffy eyes. Just then a growl had came from Cagalli's stomach. This caused the girls to look at each other, and then they both erupted into laughter.

"Cagalli, did you get to each lunch, at all?" Lacus question her tomboyish friend.

"Heh, no, not at all" Cagalli chuckled as she brought a hand to the back of her head, and began to scratch it while laughing.

"Then, after school we'll go over to my place to have a big dinner!" Lacus squealed as she hugged her friend tightly. Cagalli smiled as she hugged her back.

"Thank you Lacus, you're the best" Cagalli said, as she hugged even tighter. Lacus smiled at this.

**Athrun:**

Athrun ran and ran, but didn't seem to find Cagalli. He decided to give up, and just talk to her tomorrow.

"Why do you have to be such an idiot at times?" Athrun questioned himself, as he leaned against a wall, staring out the window. He let our a sigh as he slid down and sat on the cold, hard floor.

**After School:**

"Yay, school is finally out!" Meyrin cheered as she ran out the building in a flash. Everyone just blinked, but then began to exit out too.

"Man, school can be so tiring" Milly opinionated. Stellar just nodded, as she strolled along behind her. Suddenly a clash of boys had came along too.

"Hey there, sweetie" Dearka whispered into Milly's ear as he grabbed onto her waist from behind. This made Milly blush and giggle.

"Dearka, stop it. We're still on school grounds" Milly teased him, as she gave him a peak on the cheek. Dearka let's go of her, as he holds onto her hand.

Shinn had came up, and stood by Stellar. They both had just witnessed the scene, Stellar had blush, while Shinn just sweat dropped.

"Hey Stellar" Shinn spatted out, as he faced Stellar. Stellar turned to face him, as the slight pink was still on her cheeks.

"Hello Shinn, how are you?" Stellar smiled at him. This made Shinn blush as he turned around, so she couldn't see it. Stellar was confused, as she try to look at his face by walking to the other side. But that didn't work as Shinn would just turn around to the other way.

"Aww, Shinn is blushing!" Dearka teased him, as he began to chuckle. Shinn was now flaming red, as he ran over to Dearka and punched him in the guts.

"Owwie" Dearka managed to get out, as he clutched his stomach on the ground. Milly just shook her head. _'You'll never learn Dearka' _She thought.

"Hmph, it's what you deserve" Shinn said as she dusted off his hands. Stellar just stood there blinking. She began to laugh, as she looked at the helpless Dearka on the floor. Shinn was surprised by this, but began to laugh too. Milly soon joined in with the laughter with them as well.

Just then, Kira and Athrun had came up to the two of them.

"What's up guys?" Kira asked them. Everyone had stopped their laughter, and Dearka had gotten up and dusted himself off. They all then looked at Athrun.

"Oh, this is Athrun, everyone. He's in our class remember" Kira said trying to refresh everyone's mind.

"Ohhhhh yeah" everyone said. Kira and Athrun sweat dropped.

"Anyways, where is Cagalli and Lacus?" Kira asked the group.

"No clue" Milly responded. Everyone else just shrugged their shoulders, signaling that they didn't know.

Suddenly Kira felt his cell phone make a buzzing sound. He looked at it, and it was a text message from Cagalli.

"I got a text from Cagalli" Kira announced to the group. He then began to read it, "Kira, Lacus and I had already gone home to Lacus's house. So don't wait for us. Sorry we didn't tell you guys sooner. Please forgive us. Love, Cagalli."

"Well there you have it, she left. So we might as well leave too" Shinn said, as he began to walk off. Stellar looked over as Shinn walked away, and decided to catch up to him.

"Mind if I come along?" Stellar asked him. Shinn looked over to see, Stellar. He quickly blush, but responded this time.

"Sure" was all he said. With that, Stellar waved goodbye to everyone, and the two were off.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Dearka asked being his stupid self. Milly just punched him in the head, as she began to walk off, dragging him.

"Well, were off Kira and Athrun. See you guys tomorrow at school." Milly said as she saluted, and then began to drag the unconscious Dearka along. Kira waved goodbye, as Athrun just smiled.

"Well Athrun, I guess it's just us two. What do you want to do?" Kira asked him. Athrun shrugged, as he didn't know.

"Want to just go and chill at my house?" Kira had asked.

"Sure, sounds cool" Athrun finally spoke. Kira smiled, and with that the two were off to Kira's house.

**Lacus's House:**

"Yes, finally out of school, and now I can relax!" Cagalli sighed, as she tossed her backpack over the sofa, onto the floor. With that Cagalli jumped over the sofa and landed softly on it. Lacus giggled, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm going to see what's in the fridge. So you can eat something, before dinner" Lacus explained as she rumbled through the fridge.

"Well looks like your stuck with an apple, till dinner" Lacus chuckled as she tossed the apple at Cagalli. Cagalli caught it in her hand, as she took a big bite from it.

"Oh well. Anyways, can I go on the computer to check my e-mails?" Cagalli asked Lacus as she took another juicy bite.

"Yeah, sure go ahead. I'll get started on dinner" Lacus said, as she walked back into the kitchen. Cagalli smiled, as she went upstairs to the computer room. She quickly signed onto one, and then signed onto aim.

**Cagalli's and Kira's House:**

"So this is my and Cagalli's house" Kira said, as they entered the doors.

"Cagalli?!" Athrun said surprised.

"Yeah, her and I are twins" Kira smiled, as he and Athrun walked in, and sat on the couch in the living room.

"Oh" was all that came out of Athrun's mouth. Kira laid his backpack on the ground, as did Athrun.

"Hey, we'll have dinner later, wanna stay?" Kira asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah sure" Athrun said, as he looked around in the empty room.

"Hey Kira, do you have a computer here?" Athrun asked him.

"Yeah, you can go onto my computer. My room is upstairs to the right" Kira explain, as he began to get the stuff out for dinner preparation. Kira also got out a cook book, as he began to cook dinner.

Athrun had made it into Kira's room, and surprisingly it was clean. He thought that guys room would be a bit more messy, but Athrun knew Kira. And Kira was a neat freak. Athrun chuckle at this, as he sat down onto the comfy chair and signed onto aim.

'_Oh Cali's on' _Athrun thought, as he double click on her screen name and typed.

**Emeraldeyes47: **Hey Cali, what's up?  
**GOLDENxORBS: **Hey there Alex! Nothing much, just hungry since I didn't get to eat lunch. T-T  
**Emeraldeyes47: **chuckles at your smiley lol now why is that?  
**GOLDENxORBS:** Just really complicated stuff, there was a new guy at school, and every time I see him. My heart feel as if it skipped a beat.  
**Emeraldeyes47: **Well this guy seems like a competition for me.  
**GOLDENxORBS: **Lol, idiot. xD  
**Emeraldeyes47: **haha there's that Cali I know  
**GOLDENxORBS: **Thanks Alex, you always make my day.  
**Emeraldeyes47:** That's why I'm here x)  
**GOLDENxORBS: **Anyways, what's up with you?  
**Emeraldeyes47: **Well I met this really cute girl. But I think I might of made her upset, because of a misunderstanding.  
**GOLDENxORBS: **Aww, maybe you should talk to her tomorrow.  
**Emeraldeyes47: **Yeah I plan to.  
**Emeraldeyes47: **But it sucks cause I barely got to talk to her, since some crazy fan-girls came out of no where, and almost killed me!  
**GOLDENxORBS: **LOL! Haha I feel sorry for you. So you have lots of fan-girls at Zaft don't ya? Lol xD  
**Emeraldeyes47: **Well not really, I just moved to Orb and was a new guy at school, and I guess the girls went crazy. Lol sucks being a transfer student. .

"Cagalli, dinner!" Lacus called for her.

"Coming!" Cagalli yelled back, as she didn't read the last sentence he wrote and typed back.

**GOLDENxORBS: **Sorry, I have to go now. My friend made dinner so yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow alright?  
**Emeraldeyes47: **Oh it's cool. I have dinner too. Alright talk to ya later. Bye.  
**GOLDENxORBS: **See ya, Bye!  
_**GOLDENxORBS has now signed off. **_**(A/N: As you guys have noticed, they don't use their real names over the internet. So yeah those are the name they told each other)**

"Athrun, dinner is ready" Kira called out to him. Athrun quickly signed off of aim, and walked downstairs to have dinner with Kira.

"Looks yummy, Kira" Athrun smiled, as he looked at the delicious food.

"Thanks, well let's dig in!" Kira said, as he sat down, and so did Athrun. They soon began their meal.

"Hey Athrun, if you want, you can sleep over tonight. Since I think Cagalli's going to be sleeping over at Lacus's anyways. Also your parent's aren't living with you, since their back at Zaft right?" Kira questioned him.

"Yeah there still there. They transferred me here, cause I wanted to see how it was in Orb. Oh and yeah I'll stay over tonight." Athrun smiled at him, as the two finished their meal.

"That was great, Kira. You're an awesome chef!" Athrun complimented him.

"Thanks again" Kira chuckled, as he and Athrun washed the dishes.

"Anyways, you can sleep in Cagalli's room, cause we don't have a guest room. And my bed is too small. Also my floor is really hard. So you can sleep on her bed. It's huge!" Kira said, as it made Athrun laugh.

"Alright." Athrun said, as the two went up the stairs. "Well night Kira."

"Night." Kira said, as he entered his room to the right. On the left was Cagalli's room.

Athrun turned the knob as he was surprised at her room. He would of thought it would be more girly and pinkish. But it was the opposite, well kind of. Instead of pink, it was green. Everything seem green. Even her walls. Her carpet was white, but there was a rug that was a lime-green color. He looked at her desk, and their was her laptop. As he walked over he could see pictures of Cagalli and Kira when their little, and their appearance now. Also pictures of Cagalli and her group of friends. This made Athrun smile, but he was soon getting tired. He took off his uniform jacket and shirt, as he only had his white wifebeater on. He also took off his pants, and only had on his stripped boxer. He quickly slid into the green blanket and comforter.

'_This is soft, and it smells nice' _Athrun thought, as he pulled it over his head, and dozed off.

**Lacus's House:**

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep over, Cagalli?" Lacus asked, as they both stood at the door.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Kira will probably die without me there" Cagalli joked.

"Oh okay, well see you tomorrow at school" Lacus said, as she opened the door.

"See ya" Cagalli said, as she entered the taxi. Lacus waved goodbye, as it drove off.

"Yes, I'm finally home" Cagalli said, as she paid the taxi driver, and got out the car. With that the taxi drove off. Cagalli got the keys out of her skirt's pocket. **(A/N: Yes, she's wearing a skirt, cause it's the uniform at her school) **As she found her keys, she quickly put it into the lock, and turned it. She locked the door back, as she walked into the kitchen to smell food.

"Looks like Kira made himself a meal for once" Cagalli said to herself, as she walked up the stairs and opened Kira's door to find him fast asleep. Cagalli smiled, as she quietly shut the door, and then entered her room. She tossed her backpack on the floor next to her desk, as she went into the restroom to change to her pajamas. She had a dark green tanktop on, with camouflage sweat capris. She then quickly jumped onto the bed, as she hits something hard with her arm. She had thought it was just her desk. She was too sleepy to notice, with that she fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Hoped you guys liked this chapter! It was kind of stupid and boring. Haha sorry I'm too lazy to type. And it's hard to think of what to write next! Well the next update, I have no clue. But I'll keep updates on my profile. So go check it out there. I'll try to update as soon as possible though. I'm very busy though. Currently writing 3 different stories right now. Haha Anyways leave me REVIEWS!!! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!!!! **

**REVIEWS LOVE YA'LLS!**

**Lac73**- Glad your happy I made a new fic! Lol sorry I didn't update as soon. Well thanks for the Review!

**Million Voices**- Hehe, glad you like this story so far! Yeah I'm from Texas, born and raised as a Texan. Well here in Texas is interesting. The weather can be so random at times though. Lol. Anyways Thanks for the Review!

**SacredBlade**- Glad you like this story! Nice to see a reviewer from my other story. Anyways thanks for the Review!

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**- lol yeah it was kind of quick. But that's just part of my story. My story can be quick at times, cause I get tired from writing the fillers in between. Sometimes I do that, when I'm bored. Haha. Well thanks for the Review!

**Well thank you for REVIEWING! And readers, that aren't reviewing. Please do! Cause the more reviews, the more it keeps me up and happy and ready to write! Anyways, here's a sneak peak on next chapter!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Childhood Memories**

What happens when Athrun is found with Cagalli in the same bed? Also how did Kira and Athrun meet anyways? Well read to find out in the next chapter!

**xoxoanimeluber**


End file.
